


Punch Him

by syriala



Series: Marvel Prompt Collection [51]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bar Fight, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6665128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this one sentence prompt on Tumblr: "So why did I have to punch that guy?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punch Him

Bucky and Steve going out for a drink was apparently a thing now and Clint had to live with it. It wasn’t that he was jealous, it was just that Bucky had made it very clear that this was a thing between him and Steve and that no boyfriends were allowed. Tony liked it as much as Clint himself did.

So he was doubly surprised when Bucky called him. “Aren’t you supposed to be on Steve time?” he asked Bucky and he could hear some yelling in the background.

“I am. But I need you to come over and do me a favour,” Bucky replied, voice slightly raised to be heard over the commotion in the bar.

“Okay? Is everything alright?” Clint asked, but he was already on his way down to the garage.

“Yes, everything’s fine, just come over now, okay?”

“On my way,” Clint said and Bucky hung up on him.

Clint was a bit anxious, this was definitely not normal Bucky behaviour, but since he had been able to talk, Clint figured it couldn’t be that bad.

He quickly made his way to the bar, maybe breaking a few laws in the process, but he made it there in one piece and he counted that as a win.

When he entered the bar, the yelling was even louder than over the phone and Clint wondered how there were still some people maintaining a conversation.

He spotted Bucky and Steve in a corner, obviously in a heated debate with some mean looking guys and Clint sighed. This wouldn’t be the first one someone made some stupid comment and Steve and Bucky felt like they needed to punch some sense into them. Clint and Tony knew all the cops by name now. 

He made his way over to them, careful not to bump into anyone and provoke something, and as soon as Bucky saw him his face lit up.

“Clint! You made it!” 

“Of course I did. You asked me to come. What’s going on here?” he asked with a side glance at the two huge guys that were still arguing with Steve.

One of them turned around, a sneer on his face and Bucky yelled “Quick, punch him!” 

Clint was ashamed to admit that he reacted on instinct, but the fact was that he decked the guy with one solid punch and he went down.

Clint slowly turned back around to Bucky. "So why did I have to punch that guy?" he carefully asked and eyed him worriedly, but the guy was already coming back around.

“He was mean,” Steve told him and Clint raised an eyebrow.

“He said you were some freak who could only handle the bow and wouldn’t stand up in a bar fight, because you couldn’t knock anyone out. We needed to prove him wrong.”

“You called me here so that I could punch a guy who claimed I was too weak to do so?” Clint asked with disbelieve and Bucky scratched his head.

“Yes? He was very mean.”

The guy was now back on his feet and stared at Clint and Clint slightly changed his stance, ready to take a hit if it should come. What he didn’t expect was for the guy to suddenly laugh and clasp his shoulder.

“That was one mean right, Hawkeye,” he said and he actually sounded a bit proud. Behind him Clint could see how his buddy handed Steve some bills.

“You had a bet going,” he groaned and Bucky slung his arms around his shoulders.

“That we did,” he said and pressed a kiss to Clint’s temple. “You just won us another round as well. Stay for that?”

“But it’s Steve time,” Clint half-heartedly protested, because he felt like he had earned that drink.

“But it’s your round. And it can be Clint time now as well,” Bucky said with a wink and Clint let himself be dragged to the booth. Steve and the two guys followed him.

“Fine. But Tony won’t be happy if he has to get you out of jail all by himself.

“He’ll manage,” Steve said and one of the guys clasped his hand.

“Now let’s see if you drink as well as you punch.”

Clint groaned, thinking about the hangover he would have tomorrow, but he could already tell that this would be an amazing evening and he was not inclined to leave at all. Tony could deal with this later.

**Author's Note:**

> This story also has a [post on Tumblr](http://bloody-bee-tea.tumblr.com/post/143075749266/winterhawk-so-why-did-i-have-to-punch-that-guy)
> 
> You can always find me on my [tumblr](http://bloody-bee-tea.tumblr.com/)


End file.
